The Horny Neighbor
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty and Stocking's new neighbours are a couple in their late 40's called The Mathesons. Their marriage is in trouble due to them having problems in the bedroom. Until one day, Bradley the husband, sees Panty naked and gets aroused. His and his wife's sex life is better. But he wants more naked photos of Panty. So, he bribes Stocking to take photos of her.


THE HORNY NEIGHBOUR

Panty and Stocking have new neighbours. They are a couple in their late 40's called Bradley and Sophie Matheson. They have been married for 20 years and are having problems. The romance isn't there anymore. This is due to their trouble in the bedroom. Bradley just can't get it up no matter how hard he tries. He can't get it up because he can't stand his wife. They can't go a single day without arguing.

The day after they moved in, Bradley couldn't take his wife's nagging and decided to go out for a walk. After a very long walk around Daten City, Bradley came back to his neighbourhood that evening. He walked past Panty and Stocking's house and he could hear shouting from inside it: "Garter! Panty won't put her clothes back on!" yelled Stocking. "Bitch, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" asked Garter. "Stocking, I'm doing aerobics and I don't wanna make my clothes all sweaty." shouted Panty.

Bradley looked into one of the windows of the house and saw a marvellous sight. He saw a very naked Panty just standing in the living working out whilst watching aerobics on TV. She was copying from the TV. Bradley stared at this magnificent body doing what ever she wanted, naked in public with out a care in the world. Just then Bradley felt aroused and... yes! He has an erection! He was ___very_ happy! He ran back into his own house and ran into the kitchen where Sophie was. He immediately started kissing her very quickly. She wanted to know what was up with him. Just then, she felt his boner.

She is delighted. It was a miracle! The two of them ran to the bedroom, took off their clothes and had fantastic sex. The best they've had in years. Afterwards, they lay in bed with smiles on their faces. "So, what caused you to get an erection?" asked Sophie. "I was walking along near the beach and I was looking out at the sea." said Bradley. "I had that memory of us skinny dipping when we were in our early 20's." "I hope you weren't looking at any other younger skinny dippers." said Sophie. "No." said Bradley. A while later, they fell asleep.

That night Bradley had a dream that he was naked in a swimming pool. There was someone else in the swimming pool swimming towards him. It was Panty naked. She swam over to Bradley and they started making out. Sophie was not too far from the pool. She trapped inside a shed. She pounding the door and screaming "Let me out! Let me out!" Bradley and Panty just pointed and laughed at her.

The next day, Bradley's horniness had worn out. Nothing could get him up. Nothing. He thought of Panty to try and get stiff, but he realized he needed to actually ___see_ her naked to do that. So, when his wife went to work that day, Bradley took his camera and secretly sneaked into Panty and Stocking's garden. He hid behind a bush and looked through his camera trying to get a shot of Panty naked. He looked at every window and couldn't find her. "Damn!" he thought to himself.

"Hey, perv!" said Stocking as she appeared to be standing beside the bush Bradley was in. "You're trying to get photos of my sister naked, weren't you?" she asked. Bradley couldn't get away from this situation. He told Stocking about him and his wife's bedroom problem and that he can only get erect if he sees Panty naked.

He then decided to bargain with Stocking. "I don't suppose you could take photos of her naked." he said in a quiet voice. "What?" said Stocking in disbelief. "I was wondering that if you take photos of your sister naked and gave them to me, I could pay you." said Bradley. His voice was shaking. Stocking just looked at him disgusted. And then she said "How much?" "200." said Bradley. "Fuck off." said Stocking. "Okay, 500." said Bradley. "Deal." said Stocking. She held out her hand and Bradley shook it. "If you want, I can take video footage of her and put it on a DVD." said Stocking. "Yes, that'll be great." said Bradley.

So, Stocking put a hidden camera above the shower to secretly film Panty. Stocking put all the footage on a DVD and gave it to Bradley who handed her the money. Bradley watched the DVD, got aroused and had sex with his wife. He hid the DVD away from Sophie. She didn't suspect a thing.

Every now and then, Bradley would get in touch with Stocking and bribe to either take photos or film Panty. Stocking didn't mind doing this to her sister at all. After all, she was getting paid and was getting her own back on Panty for being a bitch to her.

With all the money, Stocking spent it on a massive TV, bigger furniture, the latest game consoles and of course, loads and loads of sweets, cakes, puddings and all kinds of sugary foods. Panty asked Stocking "Where did you get all this cool shit?". "It's a secret." said Stocking.

One day, Sophie was cleaning her and Bradley's bedroom. She made her way over to the book shelf and lifted off the books to dust the shelf. As she removed one of the books, a DVD inside a case fell out of one. And from another book fell out an envelope. "What was inside?" she thought. But she wanted to see what was on the DVD. She put the DVD on and got the shock of her life. "Our next door neighbour!" she shrieked. She opened up the envelope and inside were over 50 photographs of Panty naked. Sophie felt like she was going to be sick.

Bradley came home from work that day and Sophie was waiting for him in the sitting room. He had the DVD and the photographs. "What is the meaning of this?" she barked. Bradley just coughed and spluttered. His wife demanded an answer. "WELL!" she bellowed. "She's seduced me!" said Bradley. "She came here and asked me do I want to have sex with her. I said 'Certainly not', but she wouldn't stop."

Sophie looked at him. "Let's see if you're telling the truth." she said. They went over to Panty and Stocking's house. Bradley was terrified. They were invited in and they talked to Panty and Stocking. Panty said that she never had an affair with Bradley and had no idea about the photographs. "Who took the photographs?" asked Sophie. "It was me." said Stocking. "Your husband paid me a lot of money to take them." "How much?" asked Sophie. "Every now and then, he would pay me 500." said Stocking. Sophie was silent for 30 seconds and then she slapped Bradley in the face.

"Why? Why did you want photos took of her?" asked Sophie. "It was the only way I could get erect, darling." said Bradley. "But look on the bright side. This woman made our lives easier. She solved our bedroom problems." "Er, I did?" asked Panty. Sophie just smacked her husband in the face. "That's a horrible thing to say!" she cried. "I want a divorce!" Bradley nodded. What an idiot he's been. "If you want I can pawn all the stuff I bought the money with and give it to you." Stocking said to Sophie. "Thank you." said Sophie.

So Stocking pawned all the cool stuff she bought and gave Sophie the money.

Panty and Stocking had the photographs and the DVD. They were looking through them. "You must be pissed at me." said Stocking. "Not really." said Panty. "I look great in these photos. I think I'll be a glamour model. Let's send these into "Horny Bitches" magazine. And that DVD, let's put that Youtube." Stocking looked at her sister. "What?" said Panty. "You're willing to have horny teenage boys masturbate to you." said Stocking. "Well, at least I'll make them happy." said Panty.

Throughout the week, Sophie and Bradley divorced and Bradley left Daten City to go live with his mother. Sophie had the house all to herself. She got a new boyfriend called Jack. They ave a very strong relationship. She had never been happier.

But what about Bradley? One night, he was in a pub drinking his sorrows away. Two women came up to him. "Hello there." one of them said. "We couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome you are." "Would you like to sit with us?" asked the other woman. Bradley was entranced by their beauty. "Yes, I would." he said. "My name is Bradley Matheson." The two women looked at him and one of them said "My name is Scanty." and the other woman said "And I'm Kneesocks."

THE END


End file.
